


Just What The Doctor Ordered

by SummerNights (xDestinyIsCallingx)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Doctor Jared Padalecki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/SummerNights
Summary: Jared is a seasoned Surgeon but a bad night can still effect him deeply. He needs to take his mind off of things for a while, a chance encounter with a guy at a bar that he spontaneously decides to stop at might just be what he needs.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 112





	Just What The Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> This is for creative purposes only.

Working at a hospital had its ups and downs. The ups, saving lives, made the downs worth it, but when the downs came around it was hard to remember the ups. Jared had been a surgeon for ten years, and in those ten years he had become one of the best surgeons the hospital had known in recent years and for his age he had become known as something of a prodigy. With that though came of course expectations and no room for failure. Most of Jared's twenties were spent perfecting his craft and he'd become proud that he very rarely lost a patient. That being said; it didn't mean that it never happened. No matter how knowledgeable or skilled he was, not everyone could be saved; either due to complications during surgery, or depending on how risky the procedure was, it was just an inevitability.

Today was, unfortunately, a down. He'd had a handful of surgeries today, all pretty routine, but out of all the successes the one failure marred them all. A five year old girl had come in, emergency surgery was needed, she had been stabbed, a total accident that had happened at home, the mother leaving a kitchen knife unattended for a mere moment but had been in the girl's reach and sparing the unpleasant details had ended up falling and being rushed here. Jared could see instantly that the wound was deep and that most likely there was internal damage, the knife had almost certainly ruptured something. The girl had also lost quite a bit of blood, that combined with her age meant Jared, with all his medical knowledge, was unable to save her. Her already weak state had Jared on the back foot from the start. Even when he brought out the defibrillators and tried to revive her when her heart had stopped he knew he'd lost her. He hung his head in a moment of silence before he called it, stripping off his gloves and letting the nurses handle the clean up, he now had another job to do-- tell the hopeful parents waiting outside, praying for their baby girl to pull through that she hadn't made it.

This was the part that made the job so hard, telling someone, a mother, a father, a wife, a husband, brother or sister, that someone they loved had died during surgery. He supposed some might get desensitized about it over time, but he didn't think he'd ever become used to breaking such awful news to those who had trusted in him to save their lives. He let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair before stepping through the theater's doors and making his way into the waiting area where both parents were, sat together, leaning into one another, the mother's face blotchy from the continuous crying. She looked up as Jared entered, hope shining in her wet eyes. Jared pulled his shoulders back, his eyes averting for just a moment before approaching them. Something in his demeanor must have given him away before he had the chance to speak though because the mother began to shake her head.

The father held her closer as he addressed Jared. "How is she?" He said with as much composure as he could muster.

Jared pursed his lips before releasing a breath. "Mr. and Mrs. Brent," He made sure to look them in the eye as he spoke. "There's no easy way to say this, I want you to know that we did everything we could, but-"

"No. No." Tears sprang anew to Mrs. Brent's eyes as she covered her mouth, disbelief warring with dawning horror on her face.

Jared turned sympathetic eyes towards her. "I am so very sorry, Mrs. Brent, but the damage was just too advanced, we did the best we could for your daughter."

"It wasn't enough though was it?" Mr. Brent muttered, his gaze turning accusing.

When Jared first started and had been faced with angry, in denial family members of patients that had died he had been shocked and hadn't really known how to deal with them, but now he learned to expect it, he couldn't blame them, it was a natural response to refuse that someone so close to them was gone and he understood it was easier to have someone to blame.

"Mr. Brent, believe me when I say that if there was anything else I could have done to save your daughter, I would have done it."

Mr. Brent's eyes brimmed with tears, biting his bottom lip hard he shook his head. "They told me you were the best."

"Mr. Brent-"

"They told me that if anyone could save her, you could. So why didn't you?"

Jared stood there, speechless.

Mr Brent looked at him a moment then turned to his wife and held her to his side and guided her as he exited the waiting room. Jared stayed standing there, paralyzed, feeling like he had just been slapped in the face.

_So why didn't you?_

A nurse stepped in after a few minutes had passed. "Have the Brent's left?"

Jared blinked a few times before turning. He nodded a yes.

The nurse sighed, shaking her head solemnly. "Poor people. The girl was so young too."

Jared dragged a hand down his face, exhaling heavily. "Yeah." He breathed. Jared rubbed at his neck, feeling it start to tense up. "Hey, uh, I think I'm going to clean up and head home."

The nurse nodded, a sympathetic smile forming. "Of course. It's been a rough day, go and get some rest."

He offered a quick, barely there smile. "Yeah, it has." He laid a hand on her shoulder as he passed and headed to the locker room to shower and change out of his uniform.

**~*~**

Jared stood under the luke warm water from the shower head. He leant against the shower wall with one hand, head bowed and eyes closed, just letting the water flow over him. He'd had more than his fair share of days where patients had been lost, they'd all affected him, but somehow today's loss had hit him hard. It wasn't just the fact that the girl was so young, but what her father had said. He really couldn't have done anymore to save the girl's life, but now he was questioning every little decision he had made. Was there something more he could have done? Mr Brent was right, he was considered the best and that wasn't to toot his own horn, it was just a fact that right now he was one of the most skilled in his profession. So why wasn't he able to save her?

Jared squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

He should have been able to though.

No. He did all that he could. No one could have done better... right?

He pushed off of the wall and turned off the water, pushing his hair back. He opened his locker and changed, pointedly ignoring his reflection in the mirror on the inside of the locker door. He got to his car and began to drive home, he was exhausted physically, but mentally he knew he wouldn't be able to rest, he lived alone too and he didn't particularly want to be alone with his thoughts right now.

Incidentally, on his way home there was a bar, he'd never been there before and he wasn't much of a drinker, but it seemed a whole lot more appealing than his empty house at the moment. He pulled into the car park and turned off the engine. He sat a moment and contemplated whether or not he should go in. He could feel the day weighing on his chest and the faces of the little girl's parents were branded in his mind, he rubbed at his eyes and blew out a breath. He needed not to be alone right now, and if that meant sitting in a run down bar filled with strangers for a little while, so be it.

Stepping inside the establishment he was surprised that it looked a lot more up kept than what it seemed on the outside. It was somewhat dingy, with not great lighting, the only really good light above the bartender and over a pool table at the back. He found he quite liked that though, the low lighting of the place meant his slightly haggard appearance wouldn't be so noticeable. When he got to the bar he realised he wasn't too sure what he wanted. He was just so tired. He saw a bottle of whiskey behind the bar and went with that, he paid for the whole bottle and took it with him to a table out of the way, tucked in the corner, hidden nicely in some shadow that would allow him some privacy.

He sat and unscrewed the whiskey bottle, pouring himself a shot. He threw it back, savouring the warmth down his throat.

Some country music was playing from a speaker placed above the bar, he usually was partial to country but the sad tone of the song wasn't helping with his emotional status right now. He put away another shot of whiskey, his lips pulling back from the slight burn. What was the matter with him anyway? How long had he been at this? Days like this came with the job, you had to realise that no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't save everyone. The girl had just been unlucky and the wound had just been too serious, it was no one's fault and yet, he couldn't help the heavy weight in his chest and persistent niggling in his brain that maybe it was his fault. He just couldn't think of anything else he could have done. Maybe if the girl had been brought to him sooner he might have been able to help her, but even then... He breathed heavily through his nose and bowed his head, adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly, his throat suddenly feeling tight.

His senior had always said that he let himself get too emotional, not that that was wrong, but he'd told him to not take losses so hard and learn to come to terms that sometimes you'd lose a patient, if you didn't it would eat you up inside. Jared had tried to take that advice and use it, but it was just who he was, he couldn't help but carry the weight with him, it gave him the drive to do better.

He filled his glass once again, but didn't drink it straight away. He threaded his fingers through his hair and rested his head in one hand, his other turning the shot glass whilst he got lost in his thoughts, eyes fixed on the amber liquid. Maybe he was working too hard. It certainly was a possibility, he never took breaks, always on call, constantly keeping up to date with medical advances. And though that gave his career great benefits, it left very little development in his personal life. When was the last time he spent some proper time with his family or was in a romantic relationship? He couldn't remember.

His eyes burned with the threat of tears, tiredness and alcohol playing their parts. He sniffed, a shaky breath escaping him as he let his emotions consume him. So consumed was he that he failed to notice someone approach his table. A clearing of a throat and a deep voice made him jump and turn around sharply to who was speaking.

"Excuse me, can I get you-" The guy who had spoken cut himself off when Jared's shining eyes met his. Jared hastily wiped at his left cheek when a tear escaped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." Jared quickly assured.

The guy hesitated a moment. "Are you alright?"

Jared gave a quick, thin lipped smile, though he had to look away before he finished it. "Fine." He cleared his throat as his voice came out somewhat hoarse. "Thank you."

The guy nodded slowly, he eyed the bottle of whiskey, licking his lips before pursing them. "Rough day?"

Jared huffed a rueful laugh. "Something like that."

The guy bit his lip and scratched at the back of his head. "I was going to ask you if you'd let me buy you a drink." His lips quirked slightly at one corner. "You obviously don't want to be bothered by me though, and besides," He gestured to the bottle. "You look like you've got that covered." He gave a smile. "I'll leave you alone."

Jared looked back up at him, catching the smile before he left. Jared hadn't failed to notice that the man was attractive, his short, styled blonde hair and perfectly angular features were gorgeous, if only he was in a better state to appreciate it. He dropped his head again when the guy turned around and left. Jared worried his bottom lip, hadn't he just been lamenting that he should make more time for personal things like relationships? And maybe accepting the guys invitation wouldn't be such a bad idea right now, he was finding that being alone wasn't doing him many favours. Jared made up his mind, wiping at his eyes and looking up again to find where the guy went and was surprised to see the guy walking back to his table, a bottle in his hand.

He smiled sheepishly as he noticed Jared spot him. He stood in front of Jared and put the bottle down in front of him. It was whiskey, but it seemed a lot more expensive than what Jared had bought, he'd just picked the first bottle he'd seen.

Jared looked questioningly between the bottle and the guy.

He cleared his throat. "I thought you might appreciate something a little better to drown your sorrows in." He nodded his head towards the bottle of whiskey Jared was drinking from. "No offense, but that stuff's not much better than piss."

Jared blinked. "Uh, thanks."

The guy offered a warm smile and turned to leave again.

"Wait. Aren't you going to have some?"

The guy stopped and half turned, surprised. "I figured I'd give you your space."

Now's your chance, Jared thought. He shook his head. "I wouldn't mind the company and besides," He lifted the bottle that the stranger had got him and held it out in offering. "You bought this and I definitely won't be able to finish it on my own, it'd be a shame to waste it."

The man quirked a smile. "If you're sure. I'll take you up on that."

The guy walked off to the bar to retrieve a glass of his own before returning to Jared's table, removing his jacket and hanging it over the back of his chair and taking the seat opposite him. Jared looked at him across the table as he took the bottle and undid it, taking him in properly. Even though the light wasn't the best Jared could still see how good looking the man was. His face was pretty, no doubt about that, but it wasn't without masculinity, his square jaw was covered in a light scruff, he had a strong nose, straight with a small smattering of freckles sprinkled across it, spreading over onto his cheeks and his lips were full, inviting.

The guy poured out a shot for himself, then did the same for Jared.

Jared took it, looking up at him. The guy took his own glass and held it up in a silent toast before finishing it in one, Jared lifted his and did the same. He felt the difference the moment the whiskey hit the back of his throat. Jared coughed, his eyes watering from the burn.

The guy across from him fought a grin. "You good?"

Jared cleared his throat and nodded. His eyes were wide, surprised by the kick. "Yeah. Um, wow. That sure is strong."

The guy rubbed a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. "I probably should have warned you, sorry."

Jared watched as the guy inclined his head and raised his eyebrows, giving him a small smile. He considered him a moment.

"I take it you're not much of a drinker."

Jared shook his head. "You'd be right. I don't normally drink and if I do, I just stick to the odd beer."

The guy nodded, raking his teeth over his bottom lip. "So, why the change today?"

Jared tipped his head, his brows worrying together. "Hm?"

He gestured to the whiskey bottle Jared had originally been drinking from. "Well, I'm no expert but whiskey is usually a choice one makes when they're in a hurry to get wasted." He made an exaggerated face, teeth showing in a grimace. "Not that I'd know." He met Jared's eyes again, a smile curling one side of his lips.

As Jared gazed back he had the chance to get a proper look at his eyes, he couldn't tell their colour properly from the low light, but that didn't detract from their strikingness, they weren't just attractive for being big and lined with a set of lashes that he was sure most girls were jealous of, but there was a charm and a warmness in the smile lines in the corners and even though he didn't know the man in front of him, his eyes held a friendly look. He felt like he could just talk to this man in front of him with no real basis for that feeling other than some kind of instinct told him this guy was safe to talk to.

"I suppose... " Jared looked down at the table. "I-" He let out a frustrated breath.

"You don't have to tell me what's bothering you. I'm being a nosy bastard, but you do seem like you need to let off some steam."

Jared nodded. "You're right. I do. And I don't mind you asking, it's just... It's heavy stuff, I don't want to spew my problems all over you."

The guy waved a hand in encouragement. "Spew away. I don't mind being a friendly ear if you need one."

Jared combed his hair back with his fingers, he shook his head and focused on his glass. "I don't want to depress you."

"Listen, it's-" The guy pulled back his head and widened his eyes as he looked at the watch on his wrist. "Not even 7pm yet and I'm in this dump where I was losing a bet because I'm not as good at pool as I make out to be, I'm already depressed." That got a snort of laughter out of Jared which made him feel somewhat triumphant.

Jared peered at him. "Are you sure?"

The guy pointed at himself. "Nosy bastard, remember?"

Jared couldn't help the curl of a smile and huffed laugh. "Oh, yeah, right. I guess it's fine then." He exhaled, pursing his lips. "I'm not really sure how to start."

"Just tell me whatever you feel comfortable telling me. By the way, name's Jensen. So, what was it? A shitty break up?"

Jared shook his head. "Jared and no, but I'd take a messy break up over the day I've had."

Jensen made a thoughtful face. "Work then?"

Jared nodded, feeling the weight return in his chest.

Jensen looked at him carefully. "What do you do?"

Jared pulled his previously abandoned shot glass closer. "I work at the hospital. I'm a surgeon."

By the look on Jensen's face it wasn't hard to figure out what many things could bring you down, working at a hospital. "I take it that it wasn't an average day at the office."

Jared looked down, his hair falling into his eyes. "No."

Reaching for the bottle again Jensen nodded towards Jared's glass. "You want a top up?"

Jared nodded silently.

Shot poured and bottle set back down Jensen ventured another question. "What happened?"

Jared made quick work of the whiskey, taking the burn a lot better this time. He sniffed and held out his glass. "I lost a patient today."

"I'm sorry. That must be tough." Jensen said whilst refilling his glass.

Jared felt guilt anew press down on his chest and contract his throat. "Yeah." He said gruffly.

Jensen fiddled with his glass before speaking. "It must come part and parcel with the job though, right?" He blew out a breath, inclining his head and shaking it slightly. "I got a lot of respect for people who go in for that line of work. Heck knows I haven't got the stomach for it. Or the brains." He gave a half smile. "How long you been at it?"

Jared gave a small shrug. "Nearly ten years." He laughed, short and bitter. "I should be used to it by now."

Jensen's brow furrowed. "Who says you should?"

"Practically everyone. I can't keep dwelling on every person that I'm unable to save."

Jensen listened carefully. "I agree that you shouldn't beat yourself up every time something goes wrong, it'll make you sick, but I don't think it's a bad thing, it means you care."

Jared snorted. "Fat lot of good that does. People still die, you can care all you want, if you're not good at your job, it means nothing."

Jensen pursed his lips. "You really believe that? You think if you were more detached you'd have done a better job today? Or do you think because you care and you beat yourself up about it, that it makes you a better surgeon because you want to be better, you want to improve yours and their chances the next time you face that same situation? If you don't care, what drives you to move forward?"

Jared stared at the guy across from him, blinking a few times, mouth slightly agape. He swallowed, licking his lips before speaking. "It's hard sometimes. And I'm far from the naive medical student I started out as. I know that I have to take it all in my stride, let those that don't make it fuel my passion. But, today..." He shook his head, rubbing at his eyes before raking his fingers through his hair. "It was a little girl."

Jensen tilted his head, waiting for Jared to continue.

"She was only five." Jared's voice wavered a little on the word 'five'. "In the end it came down to she was just too weak after some major blood loss she'd suffered... I did everything I could for her..."

Jensen placed a comforting hand over Jared's that lay curled in a loose fist on the table between them. "I'm sure you did."

Jared registered the hand on top his, he let it ground him slightly. He lifted his head, watery eyes meeting steady, nonjudgmental ones. "Do you know what one of the worst parts of my job is?"

Jensen shook his head.

"When I have to tell the family waiting for the news that they haven't made it." Jared's brows drew together. "I expected the girls parents reactions, it was normal, but something her father said, it just... It hit me hard."

"What did he say?" Jensen asked in a gentle tone.

"Why didn't I save his daughter." He whispered.

Jensen's eyes dropped. "Jared... The man was bereft. He's not going to want to accept that she couldn't be helped. He needed something to blame."

Jared sniffed and nodded. "And I was the easiest target, I know." He met Jensen's eyes, a frailty to his voice now. "But, what if he was right?"

Jensen looked at the man across from him, saw the vulnerability that emanated from him now. "Jared, I don't know you, but I can tell you're a man that cares deeply. Shit happens, you probably know that more than most. Do you truly believe you didn't give your all to save that girl's life?"

Jared's chin trembled and cast his eyes down again. "That's the trouble. I don't know anymore."

Jensen sighed through his nose. "Alright." He pulled Jared's glass away from him. Jared looked up brow crinkling. "This stuff isn't gonna do you any favours when you're like this. It's only gonna make you feel worse. I think what you really need is to go home, clear your head. Maybe even take a few days off."

Jared dropped his shoulders. "I came here because I didn't want to be at home where I'd be all by myself."

“You haven’t got a girlfriend worried sick about you?” 

Jared shook his head.

Jensen shrugged. “Boyfriend?”

“No. I haven’t dated anyone in a while.”

“Dog? Cat?” Jensen continued to venture. He raised his eyebrows. “Goldfish?”

A small smirk pulled at Jared’s lips. “Nope. I don’t really have the time to keep pets, being on call twenty-four seven and all.”

Jensen nodded slowly, puckering his lips. “Well… If you want, I could…” He waved a hand vaguely.

“What?” Jared asked.

“I could… keep you company. If you want that is. If you don’t want to be alone.” Jensen finished almost blabbering. He cleared his throat. 

Jared considered his offer. Sure he hadn’t known him that long, not yet half an hour, but there was something about him that made him want to open up and he seemed like an alright guy. And he wasn’t inviting himself over as a pass, or at least he didn’t think he was, it seemed like an innocent enough offer. And he really didn’t want to be alone.

“Yeah, okay.”

Jensen blinked in surprise. “Really? I mean I totally understand if you want your space, I was probably being too-”

“Jensen. It’s fine. I really could do with the company right now.”

“Do you want to maybe go somewhere else? No offense to the owner, but this place isn’t really the ideal spot to get your head straight.”

Jared took a look around the pretty gloomy bar. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

When Jensen and Jared both stood and made to leave Jared offered to pay Jensen back for the drink that they didn’t finish. Jensen refused, picking up the bottle.

“This will keep for another time.” He passed it to Jared. “Although, I hope it’s not used to drown any sorrows the next time it’s broken into.”

Jared took it, looking down at the half empty bottle. 

“Come on,” Jensen started as he shrugged on his brown leather jacket. “I feel like I haven’t seen the outside world in a while.”

Jared looked up curiously. “How long have you been in here?”

Jensen smirked. “Too long for any justifiable excuse.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he exited the bar, Jared following behind him. “So, where to?”

Jared sniffed and shrugged. “I don’t really get out that often, so I don’t particularly know any hot spots.” He sighed. “To be honest, I’m pretty tired. Would you mind if we went back to my place and just hung out?”

Jensen smiled. “Not at all. Lead the way, I’ll follow you in my truck.”

“Awesome. I’m the silver Lexus.”

Jensen patted his shoulder and made his way over to his own ride, a Chevrolet truck.

Jared got into his car and blew out a breath. He hadn’t invited anyone over in a long time, yeah, this wasn’t anything sexual, or at least not yet, he hadn’t been with anyone in a while, he wasn’t sure he still knew how, but this wasn’t like that right now. Even so, Jared still felt nervous and unsure. Jensen seemed like a nice guy, and it was sweet of him to offer to keep him company. He just hoped he wasn’t too awkward. He started up the car and headed home, Jensen following close behind.

Once they were outside his apartment building Jared was really beginning to feel out of his element, back at the bar they were both on neutral terms, it wasn’t like he minded Jensen being in his home, he just didn’t know how to act now.

Jared didn’t say much as they entered the elevator. Jensen had his hands stuffed into his pockets, rocking his heels slightly. Jared knew there was an awkwardness, but he didn’t know how to break it. Had he forgotten how to communicate after being so work orientated for so long? 

Thankfully, Jensen was able to fill the silence as they continued their upward journey. He looked for the first time at the number Jared had pressed on the elevator key pad.

“Dude, do you live on the top floor?” 

Jared turned to look at him. “Uh, yeah.”

“I’ve never met anyone who’s owned a penthouse before. That’s awesome.”

Jared gave a small smile. “I guess it is.”

The doors dinged open and they stepped into a small foyer that led to another door which Jensen supposed led to the actual apartment.

“Whoa.” He looked after Jared who stood waiting expectantly at the other end. “This is crazy nice.”

Jared huffed a laugh as he opened the main door. 

Jensen’s eyes nearly bugged out as he looked at the large space in front of him. There was a large sofa, pointed towards an even bigger television. A long coffee table was in the centre and there was a hall that he presumed lead to the bedroom and bathroom. There was an alcove where an inviting cushioned seat was, a book shelf bracketed the alcove making it look even cozier. A huge window, that basically made up the whole back wall looked out over the city and Jensen had to stop from letting his jaw hit the floor. “Wow. You sure have got yourself a pad here.”

Jared had set down the bottle on the coffee table and was standing awkwardly, looking around as Jensen did. “Thanks, I like it.”

Jensen nodded slowly as he kept marvelling. “Yeah.” 

Jared couldn’t help looking at Jensen amusedly. “Do you want something to drink? Other than whiskey, obviously.”

Jensen rolled his lips together. “Uh, sure.”

“Beer okay?” Jared said as he made his way into the kitchen which was through an arch in the wall.

Jensen set his jacket over the arm of the sofa and went to stand in front of the window. “Yeah, sounds great.” He called over his shoulder.

A moment later a green bottle was being held out to him. Jensen took it, looking away from the view. “Thanks.”

Jared nodded, taking a sip as he stood next to Jensen, both of them looking out.

“So, I take it you don’t spend too much time here?”

Jared’s brow furrowed.”What makes you say that?”

Jensen nodded to the living space. “This place is immaculate, it hardly looks lived in. I bet the only place that sees any action is the bedroom.”

Jared looked at Jensen with a quirked brow. “Oh?”

Jensen’s eyebrows shot up as he backtracked. “Oh! I mean for sleeping! I mean you probably only sleep here more than anything else.” 

Jared pressed his lips together to try and keep a straight face.

Jensen hung his head. “Sorry, that came out wrong.”

Jared couldn’t hold it in anymore, he sputtered into a laugh at Jensen’s embarrassment. 

Jensen looked at him uncertainly for a moment before slowly breaking into a grin. 

Jared calmed down, shaking his head. “Your face.” He put a hand to his chest as he stopped laughing. 

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Very funny.”

Jared took pity on Jensen and nodded over to the sofa. “You wanna sit?”

“Sure.” 

They sat down and Jensen was surprised at how soft it was, the cushions were deep but they weren’t so soft that you sunk into them. Jared leant back, balancing his beer on his thigh holding it loosely. Jensen rested his elbows on his knees, beer held between both of his hands.

Jared sighed causing Jensen to look back at him. “You’re right. I don’t spend a lot of time here. All this, and I don’t get to appreciate it.”

Jensen placed his beer down. “Well, we could remedy that.” He gestured to the TV. “We could watch a movie if you want? Something really trashy.”

Jared’s lips curved. “I’d like that.” He grabbed the remote and flicked it on and they both started looking through movies. “You know, as long as I’ve lived here I don’t think I’ve used this more than a handful of times.”

“A crime to be sure.” Jensen said as he read the synopsis of what looked like a crappy action film.

Jared watched him while he kept scrolling through the movies. He really was quite attractive and he was surprised by the quickness of how not awkward things had become. His stomach whined and he was suddenly aware of how hungry he was.

“I think I’m going to order something in. You hungry?” Jared asked as he went for the phone.

Jensen held up a hand. “Oh, that’s okay. I don’t want to impose.”

“Jensen, I asked and anyway I always end up ordering too much _and_ , I owe you for the whiskey. So there.”

“Well... I guess I am a little hungry.”

“Good. Pizza sound good?”

“Perfect.” Jensen sat back as Jared made the call. He let out a breath whilst he was out of sight. He was a little out of his depth here, he wasn’t particularly looking to end up in some gorgeous guys apartment. He was only here on a friendly basis of course, but he still felt nervous. He couldn’t deny that he was attracted to him, he wasn’t just handsome, he was obviously smart, well off and cared a whole lot about the people he helped. In comparison Jensen felt well below par. He hadn’t gone to college or university or dedicated himself to a profession that helped people like Jared had and he certainly didn’t make the kind of bank that Jared so obviously made. It would take Jensen a lifetime to make enough to live in a penthouse such as this. Jared didn’t date anyway, so it wasn’t like he had to worry about being good enough or not.

Jared came back after a few moments and sat back down next to Jensen. “Food’ll be here in twenty minutes. Did you find a film?”

“Um, mindless violence and cheesy one liners work for you?”

Jared picked up his beer again. “Sounds great.”

Jensen picked the movie and pressed play, leaning back. Jared did the same, their shoulders barely brushing. Jensen tried not to feel too comfortable, he’d only know this man for, what, an hour? How could he feel at ease with a guy he’d just met so easily? Who met a guy at a bar, talked about their problems and then took them home to watch a movie and eat pizza like they were a well established couple? Jensen subtly looked over at Jared and couldn’t help a small smile at Jared’s relaxed expression. He wouldn’t mind getting used to it though, he supposed.

The pizza had arrived and Jared was right, he ordered too much. Jensen looked at the two large pizzas, two boxes of nachos, onion rings, potato wedges, garlic bread and array of dipping sauces and then looked at Jared.

“You order this much all the time?”

Jared scratched at his stubble. “Well, I might have gone a little overboard today. I don’t really order for two, so I wasn’t sure.”

Jensen quirked a smile. “Lucky I’m hungry.”

Jared returned it. “Right? I’m starving.”

They idly watched the movie, whilst eating through the large amount of food on the table. Jared grew curious whilst they sat in companionable silence. 

“So…” Jared began. “What do you do?”

Jensen finished chewing his bite of pizza, placing it back in the box so he could wipe his fingers on a napkin. “I’m a mechanic.”

Jared leaned back to look at him. “Do you like it?”

Jensen nodded, wiping his mouth. “Oh yeah, I’ve always been a little obsessed with cars.”

Jared smiled. “Yeah?”

Jensen looked up at the TV before concentrating on Jared.

“I used to collect model cars when I was younger and I go to the races as often as I can. I became a mechanic so I could get hands on with cars, but I always wanted-” Jensen dipped his head, hiding a small smile.

Jared’s brow wrinkled as he watched Jensen flush. “What?”

Jensen rubbed at his thigh, shaking his head. “Nah, nevermind. It’s stupid.”

Jared turned on his side to face Jensen, his curiosity thoroughly piqued. “What?” He said through a laugh as he saw how embarrassed Jensen seemed. “Tell me, come on.”

Jensen scratched at the back of his head. “I, uh, wanted to be a racer.”

Jared felt himself beam at Jensen. “That’s not stupid. That’s awesome, I could totally see you in one of those racing cars.” He could also see him in the leather jumpsuit, but that was a comment he was going to keep to himself.

Jensen peered up at him. “You could?”

Jared nodded, knocking Jensen’s shoulder. “Absolutely. Why would you think that’s stupid?”

“I don’t know.” Jensen shrugged. “I guess, because I haven’t been able to make it happen.”

Jared mellowed. “Just because it hasn’t happened yet, doesn’t mean it won’t.”

“Yeah, I guess, it just seems like time… is running out, you know?”

Jared nodded sagely. “I know what you mean. I’ve been contemplating time myself, especially after today.”

Jensen studied him a moment. “You okay?”

Jared tried not to let the feelings from earlier rise up again but after the alcohol he had consumed today it was difficult to reign his emotions in. “I was just thinking about all the things I let fall to the wayside. I spend so much time away from family and friends because of my job, not to mention relationships. And the constant reality check I have at work that life is short…” He blew out a breath that came out a little shaky. Jensen’s hand on his leg grounded him a little. “I don’t know what it was about today, but it just hit me hard.”

“Hey,” Jensen’s voice soothed. “It’s understandable that you’d be feeling like that, but you have to give yourself some slack.”

Jared swallowed. “I know, I know. It’s hard to do that when so many people depend on you on a daily basis.”

Jensen’s hand squeezed where it lay above his knee. “I’m sure it is. I couldn’t begin to imagine the kind of stress you’re under every day. You deserve to be happy though, Jared.”

They sat in silence for several moments. Jared looked down into his lap trying to compose himself, Jensen’s hand didn’t move the entire time, offering silent comfort. The movie continued to play, ignored in the background. Jared sniffed when he looked back up to meet Jensen’s eyes again.

“Thank you.” He shook his head. “You’ve been great.” He looked at Jensen searchingly. “You don’t even know me and yet you’ve listened to my shit and even stayed around to listen to more.” He huffed a humourless laugh. “Who does that?”

Jensen shrugged, the corner of his lips coming up faintly. “I’m no saint, trust me. I don’t just listen to anyone’s problems out of the goodness of my heart.”

Jared raised an eyebrow. “You don’t?”

Jensen snorted, looking away to the table, pulling his hand away as he did so. “I’d start charging if I did.” 

“Then why did you for me?”

Jensen smiled lightly. “I don’t know, it just felt wrong to leave you alone when you looked so broken up. And I… may have had ulterior motives.”

Jared licked his lips, his hands fiddling in his lap. “Oh?”

“The moment I saw you enter the bar I thought, 'Whoa, I have got to talk to that guy.' I kind of lost confidence when I saw you were upset and I thought when I saw you there with your head in your hands that you might have been nursing a broken heart or something, I could sympathise, but when you opened up, I…” Jensen couldn’t finish with the right words. He’d thought Jared had been beautiful, not just on the outside, but the caring soul this man possessed blew him away and it broke his heart to see someone so big hearted be so devastated.

When Jensen didn’t continue, Jared moved a little closer. “What, Jensen?” He asked, lightly prompting. 

Jensen pursed his lips, hesitant to meet Jared’s gaze again. “I knew that I wanted to be around you, just for a little while, to make sure you were okay and to get to know more about the, quite frankly, hot as hell guy in front of me.” He rubbed at his forehead, inclining his head. “God, I wish I was smoother, but it was obvious hitting on you would have been a dick move while you were like that.”

Jared had to look away a moment. He’d been feeling that pull towards Jensen ever since meeting him, but it had been so long since he’d done anything like make a move. Jensen was being so adorable and sweet that he was feeling a little overwhelmed with feelings he hadn’t felt in a long time. He didn’t think he could let Jensen walk out of there before doing something to let him know he felt something for him, at least that he was interested in seeing him again. He could feel his heart beating faster, he had no idea how to make that first move. He was nervous and out of practise that was true, but he was sure he would regret letting Jensen get away.

“I don’t think you’re doing too bad now.” He lifted his eyes again. “And if you wanted to hit on me now… I wouldn’t mind.”

Jensen’s brows raised in surprise. “You wouldn’t?”

Jared shook his head before looking down at his jean clad leg, scratching at a discoloured patch absently. “Do you ever get lonely, Jensen?”

Jensen watched Jared duck his head, followed the way his hair fell in front of his face. “Yeah, sometimes.”

Jared smiled tight lipped. “Me too.” He lifted his eyes to meet Jensen’s. “I’m kind of tired of being lonely.”

Jensen’s heart sped up, he didn’t want to push and overstep any boundaries, he’d been having a good time with Jared so far and he’d really kick himself if he messed it up now, but he was definitely feeling something between them right now. He inched forward, sitting closer so that their legs touched. Jared didn’t flinch or move away, so he dared to reach and curve a hand around the back of Jared’s neck, fingers sliding through soft strands of hair.

Jared’s eyes slipped closed as he felt Jensen’s hand glide across the skin on his neck, the warmth of his touch doing funny things to his heart. 

Jensen’s thumb caressed the skin there, waiting to see how Jared would react.

Jared looked up and turned to look into clear, green eyes that seeked permission. Jared felt an excited, yet nervous thrill run through him as he leaned forward, slowly closing the distance between them. Jensen’s eyes flicked from his eyes to lips and back again. When Jared was a hair’s breadth from grazing Jensen’s lips, Jensen angled his head to the side and closed the gap himself.

Jared inhaled sharply through his nose the moment Jensen’s lips melded with his. His eyelashes fluttered at the sensation of lips pressing against lips. He pushed forward, seeking to add more pressure. Jensen was pushed back as Jared moved into him, he brought his other hand up, gingerly brushing Jared’s hair back and cupping the side of his head. 

Jared’s hands slid up Jensen’s chest as he pressed him back into the sofa cushions. He’d been thinking about kissing Jensen for a little while now and the moment their lips had touched Jared’s mind had gone blank, unable to think of anything except how good it felt. 

Jensen was the first to open his mouth experimentally, to try and deepen the kiss. He was rewarded when Jared began to move his lips against his in a similar fashion. Jensen pulled Jared closer, pressing their bodies together at the first taste of him, there was a hint of pizza still lingering on their lips, but there was something about Jared that had him craving more and made him bold enough to roll his body into Jared’s, tipping his head for a better angle, his nose brushing against Jared’s. Jared unconsciously seeked the heat of Jensen’s body. The slide of Jensen’s lips across his was driving him crazy and he knew right then that Jensen wouldn’t be leaving tonight. Not if he had anything to do with it. It was strange to feel a connection with someone you knew so little about, but there was absolutely something there and obviously Jensen was feeling it too and if by other people’s standards they were moving too fast, who cared? Jared knew what he wanted and he’d had enough of passing by chances of being happy.

Jensen pulled back to catch his breath. They were both breathing a little heavier as they looked into each others eyes. Jensen was the first to break out into a goofy smile. “Wow.” He said breathlessly.

Jared grinned. “I know.”

Jensen licked his lips, looking up at Jared, suddenly feeling uncertain. “Hey, are we moving a little fast? I don’t want to overwhelm you, we can slow it down if you want.”

“I don’t care. I’m happy to continue if you are.”

Jensen bit his bottom lip, biting back a groan. “Oh God, yeah. I know we just met, but Jesus, I’m a little obsessed with you already.”

Jared smiled, lowering his eyes. “It’s the same for me too.” He captured his lips in another kiss that he slowly drew away from.

Jensen's eyes had closed, they lazily opened up again when Jared pulled away. He mapped Jared’s face.

Jared slid a hand up the inside of Jensen’s thigh whilst bumping their noses together. “I hope you don’t think I’m too forward, but I’d like you to stay.”

Jensen swallowed before licking his lips. “Not at all, but…” He studied Jared. “Are you sure?”

Jared hadn’t really imagined the night going quite like this, especially how he had been feeling. But there was nothing wrong with seeking a little comfort from when it was needed was there? He really liked Jensen and would very much like to know him better.

Jared nodded before standing, bringing Jensen with him. He held his hand as he guided them to his bedroom. He started to feel a little nervous, it had been a while since he’d done anything with anybody and now that he realised that they were really doing this, his confidence waned just a little.

He bit his lip, looking over at Jensen who seemed to be a little nervous too. Jared let out a small chuckle.

“I, uh,” He scratched the back of his head. “It’s been a while since I’ve had someone actually get this far.” Making out on the sofa had been great and the idea of moving it along had been an even better prospect but the reality was, he didn’t remember the steps to make this go ahead smoothly.

Jensen gave a shy laugh. “I’m just nervous ‘cause you’re so hot.”

Jared felt colour rise in his face, a pleasant feeling warming through him at the confirmation that Jensen found him attractive too. It eased some of his apprehension. Jensen approached him and placed careful hands on his hips.

“We can still go slow you know, if you’re not ready.”

Jared smiled appreciatively. “Thanks, but, and I hope you don’t mind, I really need the distraction right now.”

Jensen shook his head gently. “I don’t mind. Not in the least.” He said with a smooth wink. “I’d be more than happy to distract you.”

Jared put his hands over Jensen’s. “I might be a little rusty.” Jared said almost apologetically.

Jensen leaned up to press a lingering kiss to his lips. “Don’t worry about that.” Jensen stayed close, his nose just brushing Jared’s. “I can lead if you want.”

Jared felt the butterflies fluttering in his stomach something fierce but a smile tugged at his lips as he nodded silently. 

Jensen walked Jared backwards until his back hit the wall and pressed himself close so that he was flush against him and pulled Jared down into another kiss. Jared’s hands travelled up Jensen’s arms as they continued to kiss slow and sweet. Jensen’s own stayed about his waist, holding Jared to him. Jensen turned his attentions to Jared’s neck, travelling across his jaw to get there. He kissed along the tendons in his neck with hot, open mouthed kisses causing Jared to tip his head back, his head thumping against the wall. 

Jared’s eyes slipped closed at the feeling of being touched and laved with attention. He let his hands wander into Jensen’s hair, raking his fingers through it and holding him close, encouraging him without words to keep doing what he was doing. Jensen slipped a hand underneath Jared’s shirt, feeling the heated skin underneath and the hard stomach that trembled as he touched, pushing his shirt up.

Jensen slowly returned to Jared’s mouth, claiming it in a deliberate kiss. He rubbed their lips together for a few seconds, ”You want to…” He spoke between kisses, not wanting to stop even to talk. “Take this off?”

Jared’s mind was slow on the uptake, too preoccupied by Jensen’s mouth devouring his and the added stimulus of his hand under his shirt.

He nodded finally, bringing his hands to the hem of his shirt to help Jensen get it off of him. Unfortunately, they had to stop kissing so that they could pull his shirt up over his head, but as soon as that was done, Jensen was instantly on him again, chest pressed up against his and hands eagerly exploring exposed skin. Jared only just had time to gasp a quick breath before he was swept in another brain melting kiss. His arms automatically went around Jensen, back bowing away from the wall to feel as much of him as possible. 

As Jensen’s hands wandered across his chest and down his back, Jared felt emboldened and flicked his tongue out, asking for entrance which was immediately granted, allowing him to tease Jensen’s tongue with his own. It was playful and it earned him a squeeze to his ass and Jensen biting at his bottom lip. Jared could feel a moan just barely kept at bay as he felt Jensen’s fingers digging into his flesh and teeth grazing his lip. He hadn’t done anything remotely this hot in a while and he felt it wouldn’t be very hard to make him lose it, which was proved when he gasped in surprise when Jensen’s tongue licked into their kiss, plunging in to tangle with Jared’s. This time his moan couldn’t be stopped as he whined helplessly into the kiss. It seemed to do something for Jensen because as soon as he heard Jared moan loudly, felt the vibrations of it through the kiss, he crushed their lips together with added fervour.

“You like that?” Jensen asked, his voice had dropped somewhat since they started kissing.

Jared fought for breath, it took him a moment to form words, “It’s been a while since I’ve been kissed like that.” He chuckled breathlessly. “Actually, I don’t know if I’ve ever been kissed like _that_.” 

Jensen growled, hands gripping Jared’s hips. “You should be kissed like that every day. Jesus, how the hell are you single?”

Jared looked down shyly. “I’m not exactly the most socially adept person. And besides, I hardly get picked up wherever I go.”

“I find that hard to believe. You have to have people falling all over themselves around you.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

Jensen slid his hands around Jared to rest at the top of his jeans, dangerously close to slipping inside. “I’m serious. You’re gorgeous.” One hand delved inside to cup one firm ass cheek. “I could show you just how much.”

Jared had forgotten words again as he bit his lip. “Jensen… please…” 

Jensen kissed Jared soundly. “What do you want?”

Jared leaned into Jensen’s touch and tugged at his shirt. “I’d like both of us to be wearing a lot less for a start.”

Jensen grinned, caressing Jared’s skin. “I think that can be arranged.” Clothes were shed slowly, piece by piece. Jensen taking his time to make sure Jared was comfortable. Shirts were discarded on the floor, and jeans were undone, slowly being pushed down hips as Jensen steered them backwards towards the bed. Kisses became more intense as more skin was exposed. Jared’s hands were all over Jensen as his kisses migrated to his neck and chest.

Jared felt the edge of the bed with the back of his legs and slowly lowered himself down, hand held out behind him to steady himself as he shuffled backwards. Jensen followed him down, mouthing and nipping at his neck. Their lips remained locked as Jared slowly laid back, Jensen eagerly following, lowering himself to lie on top, their bodies flush together.

One of Jared’s hands curved around the back of Jensen’s neck, the other glided down his back. They still wore their underwear, the thin material the only barrier left between them. Jensen’s hips dipped, grinding against the bulge Jared was sporting. Jared responded, his own hips snapping up, chasing the sweet friction that Jensen’s action created. They lay there for some moments, kissing and rubbing against each other, the excitement building between them, but taking their time, enjoying the slow, sensuousness of teasing the other. 

After some time of making out and touching wherever they could get their hands, Jared become impatient and somewhat emboldened to take the initiative and with one swift move flipped them both. Jared grinned as he looked down at Jensen’s surprised expression.

Jensen licked his lips, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. “Damn,” He looked him up and down from his new position. “You’re gorgeous.” 

Jared felt himself blush and ducked his head. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Jensen let his hands touch along Jared’s sides. “Not so bad?” He said teasingly, raising an eyebrow.

Jared lowered himself to kiss Jensen’s lips, moving them together until he needed to take a breath. He looked down at Jensen’s blissfully dazed face. “I’ve got nothing on you.” Jared ground his hips into Jensen’s, his heart leaping at Jensen’s bitten off moan.

Jensen grabbed at Jared’s hips. “Oh shit.” He stilled Jared’s movements, trying to not lose himself just yet. “Whoa, wait a minute,”

Jared looked concerned suddenly, lifting himself up slightly. “Is something wrong. Am I…” He didn’t want to say out loud that maybe he was bad. He hadn’t done this in a while and the thought of not making Jensen feel as good as him was looming in the back of his head.

Jensen shook his head with his eyes closed. “No, no, no. You’re great. Wonderful.” He took a steadying breath before opening his eyes to lock eyes with Jared. “But, I’m going to need you to get rid of these,” He tugged at his boxers. “If you’re going to keep doing that because, wow, is it going to be embarrassing how quick I’m going to lose it.”

Jared grinned, perfectly white teeth on show as his feeling of dread lifted. “Oh,” He sat up, balancing on Jensen’s thighs. “Why didn’t you say so before?” 

They both shared a small giggle as they gave each other just enough space to divest themselves of their last piece of clothing, but when they returned their gazes back to each other, it felt like the air went out of the room.

“Wow.” Jared said, eyes dropping to Jensen’s impressive length before dragging back up his body. He had no doubt that Jensen was a good looking and fit man, but having it all there before him, bathed in the light from the moon and city lights spilling into the room, he looked almost unreal. Too perfect to be here with him right now.

“Back at you.” Jensen said, looking just as enraptured with Jared. Jensen noted, when his gaze returned to Jared’s face, the shyness in the man now and he seemed to be holding himself rather self consciously now. “Hey, come here.” He softly called.

Jared moved closer to Jensen, his shoulders hunched in slightly as he sat in front of the unbelievably attractive man in front of him.

Jensen watched him as he shuffled over, not looking him in the eye as he stopped in front of him. Jensen slid his hands up his arms. “Hey, what’s the matter?” Jensen rubbed Jared’s skin soothingly. “Have you changed your mind?”

Jared shook his head quickly, “No, no. It’s not that. I just… feel self conscious, I suppose.”

Jensen snorted not unkindly. “About what? Jared if you haven’t looked in a mirror lately, you’re hot. And that’s just me being inarticulate at the moment because if I had any upper brain function at the moment ‘hot’ would be just one of the many adjectives I’d use to describe you.”

Jared lifted his head. “Are you even real?” He huffed a laugh. “It’s not fair to be gorgeous and charming.”

Jensen shrugged, letting his hands wander, his arms encircling him so that he could pull Jared closer. “I can’t help that I’m afraid. But what about you? Big brains and big, uh…” His eyes flicked down and up again. “Everything.”

Jared burst out laughing, “Well, thanks.”

Jensen dropped his head before looking up at Jared with apologetic eyes. “I’m losing it aren’t I? I started out so well too.”

Jared’s chuckle died off as he wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck. “No, continue with that line of thinking.”

Jensen tightened his arms around Jared. “I think I’d rather kiss you than keep talking. I don’t know what I’ll say next.”

Jared pouted his lips, tipping his head, shrugging one shoulder. “I guess that works too.”

Their bodies pushed together, Jensen guiding them both to lie down again. Jared felt an involuntary shiver at the feeling of Jensen’s warm skin against his, leaning into him as his hands glided down his back to squeeze his ass. Jared’s breath stuttered as Jensen’s hand wandered dangerously close to where he hadn’t been touched by anyone else but himself for a long time and he tensed just enough for Jensen to notice, he stroked his backside, letting the other man get comfortable with his touches. “You okay?”

Jared nodded, continuing to kiss Jensen to keep his nerves steady. This, he was more than confident in. “I just haven’t done this in awhile.” He said quietly.

Jensen kept up his ministrations, feeling Jared relax under his touch. He smiled into another kiss, gently tugging on Jared’s bottom lip coaxing a small moan from him. “I already said we can go slow. Just relax, I’ve got you.” He turned them around so he could blanket Jared’s body with his own. Jensen took a moment to appreciate Jared laid out on the bed before dipping down and mouthing hotly at his neck. Jared wrapped an arm around Jensen pulling him down whilst lifting his hips simultaneously, causing Jensen to moan approvingly, muffled against Jared’s skin as their members touched and rubbed together sending pleasurable shudders through the both of them. “Yeah, come on.” He gripped the back of Jared’s leg, lifting it, encouraging him to wrap it around his waist. 

Jared did so, feeling that little bit more vulnerable as Jensen shifted between his legs, spreading them. He tensed for just a moment until Jensen started to place kisses back across his jaw and returning to his mouth. His breathing picked up as he was treated to hot, open mouthed kisses.

“You doing okay?” Jensen said between kisses, stopping to suck at his bottom lip, releasing it to drag his teeth across his chin, biting down just slightly. Jared gasped and Jensen grinned wickedly, his tongue peeking out between his teeth as he continued on, kissing a path down Jared’s neck. He paused to suck at Jared’s collar bone, nipping at the fevered skin there. He looked at the red mark that had already started to appear and flicked his eyes up to meet Jared’s. “That might leave a mark.” 

“I hope so.” Jared said with a note of breathlessness. 

Jensen smirked but was suddenly pulled down. He let out a surprised noise as Jared attacked his neck, returning the favour. Jensen’s eyes fluttered shut when he felt Jared lick over the blooming bruise.

Jared looked back at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Oh, so it’s like that is it? “ Jensen said in a husky voice that made Jared shiver. 

Jared swallowed, looking at the mark he’d left on Jensen and feeling his own just below where Jensen’s was situated. That they both wore the others mark sent a spark of pleasure down below. “Jensen?” Jared asked hesitantly. He wanted to do ask for Jensen to touch him, he just felt it was a little difficult to say out loud.

“Mm?” Jensen hummed, looking into his eyes with heat. His hands dragged down his chest, brushing over his nipples.

Jared bit his lip to stop himself from making any embarrassing noises. “I don’t know how to ask… I want you to…”

Jensen had felt Jared’s reaction to his nipples being touched so he lingered there, teasing them and watching Jared’s face as he tried to hold himself back. That wouldn’t do, but he’d take his time and make Jared feel comfortable to make all the noises he wanted as Jensen made him come undone. “What is it, baby? What do you want me to do?”

The pet name made Jared catch his breath. Jensen caught the little intake of breath and gave a small smirk. “You like it when I call you that?” Jensen circled a nipple with a finger as he brought his mouth to Jared’s ear to whisper in his deep, smoky voice. “Baby?”

Jared turned his head into Jensen’s. “Yes.” He breathed, his fingers dug into Jensen’s biceps, leaving indents in their wake.

Jensen felt smug as he looked down at Jared, stroking some of his hair back that was sticking to his forehead. “Come on then,” He said, eyes roaming Jared’s face. “Tell me what you want.” His hands drifted down Jared’s torso and lower, giving his throbbing length just a teasing graze. 

Jared’s stomach muscles clenched at the touch, a needy noise escaping his lips. 

“Is this what you want? You’re going to have to tell me…” His stroked him once, watching with satisfaction as Jared squirmed beneath him. 

Jared tried to control his breathing, but Jensen’s teasing him was too much. He couldn’t believe he’d stumbled across Jensen, who, even though was taking the lead, was allowing Jared to still have hold of the reins. How could someone he’d only just met, know how to handle him as if this wasn’t the first time they’d been together. And how strange it was to feel completely comfortable in this man’s hands and not feel the slightest bit apprehensive about what they were about to do. “I want you…”

Jensen kept his movements slow and teasing. “Hmm?”

Jared let his breath even out. “I want you to hurry up.”

Jensen laughed with pleasant surprise. “I thought we were taking it slow?”

Jared used his hand to wrap his and Jensen’s around his dick properly. “There’s slow and then there’s snail-like. We can go a little faster than that.” 

Jensen felt Jared’s large hand engulf his as he guided their hands up and down his dick. His lips quirked. “I see,” He let his thumb trace the head, rubbing across the slit. “Something like this?” He picked up the speed with short, fast pumps of his hand.

Jared gasped. “Yes. Yes, like that.”

Jensen smirked, continuing to pump Jared’s member. Jared grabbed at Jensen, trying to restrain himself from losing it, he’d forgotten how different it was to have someone else’s touch from his own. Jensen knew what he was doing that was for sure and Jared hadn’t felt this good in a long time. As Jensen kept touching him Jared felt like he was getting close all too soon, it couldn’t be over so quickly, but if Jensen kept doing that… Suddenly, Jared felt a hot breath near his dick, he looked down and saw Jensen dangerously close to it and Jared knew that if Jensen got his mouth- just the thought was enough to bring him over the edge. He shot out a hand to get Jensen’s attention, pulling him back up.

“W-wait, Jensen. D-don’t.”

Jensen looked disappointed, but climbed back up to be level with Jared.

“What is it? Are you uncomfortable with me…” Jensen said with uncertainty.

Jared shook his head. “No, no. I just… If you do that I’m going to-” Jared blushed. “I don’t want it to be over so quickly.”

Jensen looked relieved. “Baby, who says it would be over.” He dragged his lips over Jared’s, leaving only an inch of space to speak. “I could get you hard and wanting again in no time.”

Jared huffed a laugh that turned halfway into a moan. “God, you’ve got to stop otherwise I’ll never make it.”

“I would but I like seeing you like this.” Jensen said.

Jared grabbed a hold of Jensen’s shoulders and looked at him sternly. “Listen, as much as I love foreplay, I need you to hurry up and give this to me.” He made his point by taking Jensen’s dick in hand and giving it a meaningful squeeze.

Jensen’s hips jerked forward unbidden. “I can do that…” He took a steadying breath. “How do you want to do this? You want to turn over, or…?”

Jared shook his head. “I want to see you.”

Jensen’s teeth scraped his bottom lip. “Yeah, I want to see you too.”

Jensen didn’t waste much time after that. He prepped Jared until he was a writhing mess. He didn’t think he could take anymore, but then he felt Jensen begin to enter him. His mouth fell open as he was stretched. “Oh, God.” He looked dazedly up towards the ceiling as he was slowly filled.

Jensen had to squeeze his eyes shut and bite his lip to concentrate on not cumming right then and there. He grunted when he was all the way in, he released a shaky breath and opened his eyes to look upon Jared’s flushed face.

“You good?” He managed to ask, though his voice was a little rough trying to keep it together.

Jared met Jensen’s eyes, a slightly dopey smile curving his lips. “Oh, yeah. I’m good.” His tongue peeked out between his teeth as his smile transformed into more of a grin.

Jensen returned it, his perfectly white teeth on show. “You ready for me to move?”

Jared licked his lips, readjusting slightly. He wrapped his hands around Jensen’s biceps. “More than.”

“Alright, let’s do this.”He looked down between them to watch as he began to pull out part way. He looked back up at Jared to make sure he was okay to see him covering his face; laughing. Jensen’s face fell a little. “What?”

Jared shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just, ‘Let’s do this.' You sounded so happy.” He tried to control his laughter, but couldn’t stop snickering.

Jensen felt a little bashful for his eager remark, but he also couldn’t help laughing a little too. “Alright, alright, that’s enough.”

Jared was struggling to stop his giggling, so Jensen decided to help him. He snapped his hips forward and Jared’s smile disappeared immediately, a surprised gasp escaping. “You done laughing at me?” Jensen teased.

Jared nodded. “Yes, yes, I’ll stop laughing, just do that again.”

Jensen smiled smugly for a second before doing as commanded. 

Things became a bit frenzied after that, Jared held onto Jensen as he slammed into him continually. Jensen was getting close, grunting as he began to reach completion. Jared was close too, he moaned loudly as his g-spot was hit dead on. “I- I’m close.” He bit his lip as he felt his stomach muscles tighten. “Jensen.” 

“Yeah…” They both moaned as Jensen thrust in hard again. “Me too.”

It only took three more thrusts of Jensen’s hips until Jared tumbled over the edge. His eyes rolled back as his orgasm came crashing over him. Jensen’s followed seconds after, he surged forward into a kiss as he came.

Jared gripped Jensen’s shoulders as they kissed. He hummed into it as Jensen pulled out and fell to the side. “Holy shit.” Jared chuckled breathlessly.

Jensen looked up at the ceiling, hand resting on his stomach. “I know.” He turned his head to look over at Jared, sharing silly smiles.

**~*~**

Jared lay facing Jensen who had his arm slung over his waist, his hand mindlessly stroking his back.

They both had their eyes closed, not yet asleep, but enjoying being sated and the feeling of pleasantly floating. Jared wasn’t thinking of anything in that moment, any negative feelings or thoughts swept from his mind for the time being. One thought did occur though, something Jensen had said had stuck with him and made him curious.

He looked at Jensen’s peaceful resting face a moment before saying his name. “Jensen?”

Jensen hummed in acknowledgement before slowly reopening his eyes to look back at Jared. “Yeah?”

Jared lowered his eyes. “I was wondering, about something you said earlier.”

Jensen’s gaze searched his face. “What?”

“You said when you saw me upset you thought I might have been harbouring a broken heart and you could relate.” He worried his lip. “Was there a reason you were there? Or were you just talking in general?”

Jensen breathed in deeply, releasing it in a sigh. “Yes, there was a reason. It’s-” His eyes cast downwards to the small space between them.

Jared could sense there was something that had happened recently, he didn’t want to make Jensen upset after what they had just shared. He was curious of course, but it could wait. “You don’t have to tell me. I was just curious.”

Jensen shook his head. “No, it’s okay. It’s just… I’m not the best at talking about… personal stuff. To be honest I’m embarrassed, I was kind of hiding out in that bar until you walked in.”

A small line formed between Jared’s brows. “Why were you embarrassed?”

Jensen moved his gaze to his hand settled on Jared’s hip. “I just got out of a relationship. We weren’t together that long, but I thought it was… something more, or beginning to be anyhow.” He pressed his lips together. “I guess they didn’t see it that way.”

Jared trailed a hand up Jensen’s arm. “What happened?” He asked softly. Jensen didn’t answer for a few moments and Jared was afraid he might have overstepped, but Jensen met his eyes eventually and Jared couldn’t help feeling his heart pull a little bit at the look there.

“They, uh, cheated on me.” Jensen said eyes downcast.

“What? Seriously? Someone cheated on you?” Jared said genuinely surprised.

Jensen couldn’t help a quirk of his lips. “You sound offended on my behalf.”

Jared frowned. “I am. Who the hell would cheat on you? I mean, no offense, but they sound like an idiot.”

Jensen huffed a laugh. “None taken, I agree with you.” His smile flattened out slightly.

Jared propped himself up onto his elbow, looking down at Jensen. “Seriously, Jensen, no one deserves that. If they can’t appreciate what they have in front of them then fuck em’.”

Jensen smiled thinly. “Their loss, huh?”

Jared took one of Jensen’s hands in his. “Absolutely.”

Jensen gazed back at Jared. “Thanks.”

Jared cupped the side of Jensen’s face. “It’s true, besides, there may be one good thing to come out of it. I wouldn’t have ended up here with you.”

A small smile graced Jensen’s lips. “There is that.” He leaned in for a kiss, squeezing Jared’s side.

They stayed facing each other, hands trailing over warm skin. When Jared yawned, Jensen smiled, pulling him to his chest as Jared’s eyes closed. Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen, burrowing closer and sighing contentedly. Jensen nuzzled into Jared’s hair. The way the night had started out he would have never seen himself ending up in bed with one of the most gorgeous men he’d ever seen. Not to mention sweet and compassionate. He didn’t know what kind of entity was looking down on him, but he couldn’t thank them enough that they had brought them together because something told him that this wasn’t just a one night thing.

**Author's Note:**

> How obvious is it that this is my first proper attempt at smut😅


End file.
